


We Hold Each Other

by Audlie45



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sort of song fic drabble set of moments following Loki and Darcy and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hold Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while listening to the song We Hold Each Other by A Great Big World. The fic itself is a bit out of sequence but that’s how I felt it went with the song so eh sorry if it’s confusing and I apologize if the fic itself doesn’t match too well with the song. It’s what came to my head. As always thank you to my beta EternalFangirl and thank you for reading! Feedback is always welcome!

_“I miss the words we used to say_  
_I miss the sounds of yesterday_  
_I miss the games we used to play like ohhh_  
_I was trapped inside a dream_  
_I couldn't see her next to me_  
_I didn't know she'd set me free like ohhh”_

“Loki!” Darcy yelled after him, running to try and keep up with his long strides, breathing heavily from the exertion. “When are you coming back?”

“I do not know,” he replied quickly without even looking at her.

From the tone of his voice she could tell he was distancing himself again, like he had been in the beginning, when he’d returned from Asgard--in chains and made to help the mortals he had harmed.

“Oh, well, be careful, I guess.” Darcy blinked quickly, swallowing the tears that wanted to break through. “Try not to miss me too much,” she said, as sarcastic and biting as she could, before turning and walking back to the tower.

She didn’t see him turn around, staring after her before he called for Heimdall to take him back to his home. His old home.

_“Something happens when I hold her_  
_She keeps my heart from getting older_  
_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder_  
_We hold each other_  
_We hold each other_  
_We hold each other, mmm”_

“Mmm, I thought you’d be colder, but you’re sooo warm.” She nuzzled his neck as they lay on the bed provided to him by the iron man. 

He was not offended by her statement, in fact it made him smile. Her brashness was something he enjoyed and often used to his advantage when around the others. He’d intentionally keep quiet about something he knew would bother her, knowing she’d speak up eventually. And take his side in most cases. 

He pulled her closer, burying his face into her dark brown curls, mussed from their lovemaking.

“I am glad to keep you warm, even if it is just a spell.” He kissed the side of her head and moved closer to her mouth. Placing his hand on her cheek, he guided her mouth to his and kissed her deeply.

These feelings that had been growing these last few weeks were getting much stronger than he’d thought he was capable of.

She was snaking her way into his heart and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. She was a mortal, how long could she live? Forty, maybe fifty more years with her until her life ended naturally, not taking into account diseases or accidents. The question he needed to ask was, would he be able to handle her death or would he be crushed by her absence? Was she so important to him that he couldn’t see himself having a future without her or was she just something--someone--to pass time with?

“So, wanna go tie a bunch of cans to Mew Mew’s handle?” she said, looking up at him with that dazzling smile that held both a love for mischief and a love for him.

Smiling back down at her, he materialized their clothes and summoned over a hundred cans attached to string.

“Of course, darling.”

_“Everything looks different now_  
_All this time my head was down_  
_He came along and showed me how to let go_  
_I can't remember where I'm from_  
_All I know is who I've become_  
_That our love has just begun like ohhh”_

“NO! Absolutely not, I will not allow it!” Fire blazing in his eyes, Loki glared down at Director Fury. He was not about to allow this to happen.

“Excuse me? Um, I am right here ya know.” Darcy stood in front of him waving her hand in his face. “I can make my own decisions here, bud. I don’t need you to get all parental on me, okay?”

This was preposterous! How could they allow such a fragile mortal into the battlefield? She would be killed within minutes with no more than a small explosion. “My mortal will not be put in harm’s way. She will stay here on your flying fortress till we return!” he yelled, turning and angrily stomping away to his small sleeping space on the helicarrier. He truly believed he had won that argument.

“Okay, I’m definitely going now. I am no one's mortal.” Darcy said, not even sure she was ready but the fact that Loki didn’t want her going--no, downright forbade her from going--was spurring her on all the more. He did not have control over her.

Tony and Bruce had requested she go to help out with handling some of the remote technology since Tony and Jarvis were going to need their full attention on regulating the temperature of the suit and machines. This mission was going to be dangerous, she knew, but she also felt that it was her duty to contribute as much as she could, especially since she was asked so nicely by Bruce. She had helped him calm down during the last mission and he’d hoped she’d be able to do it again once this mission was concluded.

Loki was just going to have to get over it.

_“Something happens when I hold him_  
_He keeps my heart from getting broken_  
_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit frozen_  
_We hold each other_  
_We hold each other_  
_We hold each other, mmm”_

“Dammit Loki! You have to get it! There’s no one else close enough to grab it before he does! Just DO IT!”

How did this happen? She was supposed to have stayed in that infernal fortress in the air but no, her stubbornness, which he had enjoyed on a regular basis, won over and she defied his orders and tagged along anyway.

What was she thinking? This mission was one of the most important and dangerous missions for the team, including him. The Casket of Winters had been stolen from the vaults during the latest Odinsleep, and he had requested the help of the Avengers--plus Loki--for its retrieval.

He had never imagined that Darcy would be requested to help, nor that they would end up in this situation.

“No! I-I can’t!” He yelled over the howling of wind and snow swirling around them.

He knew if he grabbed that casket, she’d see him, the real him and he wasn’t sure he was ready for that. He hadn’t taken on his Jotun form since his first encounter with the casket and he was afraid of how Darcy would react.

He wanted this relationship to continue. He didn’t know if he’d be able to stick around if her heated glances changed to disgusted glares.

What worried him the most was that he was so concerned over this. The prospect of losing her was terrifying him and that in itself terrified him even more.

It was never meant to be more than a tryst to pass the time, but it quickly became more than that after she offered to spend more time with him. None of the others had cared to speak with him, let alone spend time, outside of a mission. Even then, it was her attitude, her youthful charm and quick wit that caught him.

How would he handle her seeing his true form? He wasn’t sure, but he knew now was the moment he had to take the leap, whether he lost her or not.

He grabbed the casket and the wretched sensation quickly ran over him. It felt like he was dipping himself into a cold tub on a high fever he didn’t know he had. It also felt freeing, like the previous heat was so much, he couldn’t remember ever feeling truly comfortable in it and the cold was exactly where he needed to be.

He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing she would be looking at him with disgust. But the mission needed to be finished. Without looking at her he set a warming spell, so he wouldn’t freeze her, and swooped her up in one arm while the other cradled the casket to his side.

He heard her communicating over the transmitters to the rest of the team that the casket had been retrieved and to head to the departure point.

All the Avengers reached the portal and were standing at the top of Avengers Tower where Tony had recently constructed a landing point for Heimdall to focus on, and collapsed on the ground, gasping for breath. Loki remained standing with the casket in hand, still blue as the day he was born looking upset and worried.

He felt small arms wrapping around his waist as Thor came up and took the casket from his hands. What was she doing? She must be terrified of the monster she’d been bedding these last few weeks. Why was she holding him?

“Thank you.” He heard her muffled little voice from the back of his leather surcoat.

Turning to hug her, he knew instantly that she was not disgusted, given the way she was looking up at him with that amazing smile of hers.

“You’re beautiful, Loki.”

_“I never thought there’d be someone for me_  
_Another soul that can share my story_  
_Nobody loves me like you love me_  
_Nobody loves me like you love me”_

“Father wishes to speak with you.”

“And why is that brother? I’ve done nothing wrong since my arrival.”

“He wishes to discuss,” Thor paused, unsure of Loki’s response. “Your intentions, involving Lady Darcy.”

“You spoke of her to him?!”

“It was an accident, I was speaking of your recovery and how much you’ve been helping us all and… I am sorry brother. He spoke of an arrangement with a nearby kingdom, that a… marriage could seal a treaty with them.” He couldn’t bring himself to look up into his brother’s eyes knowing they would be filled with hate.

“No. I will not go to him.” Loki said in a low growl. He never wanted to stab his brother so badly until this point. How could he have done this, now that he had finally found happiness with someone? How could he?

“Loki, you must.” Thor said, finally looking up. “He said you must go or you will be put back to the dungeons for disobeying your king.”

“HE IS NOT MY KING!” He couldn’t believe Thor was saying this. This was nonsense, how could he offer up Loki like a token for a treaty? No. This was just Odin’s way of establishing his dominance, of reminding Loki that he was the king of Asgard, and needed to be pandered to.

With his increasing feelings for Darcy he knew that Odin would attempt something. He had to protect her somehow. Unfortunately, the only way he could think of was the worst thing he could do to the one he loved. He paused for a second, rethinking what had just popped into his brain. Was it love? Yes, he was in love with Darcy, he could feel it, and he knew she felt the same. Despite that--no, because of that--he knew he had to abandon his love in order to save her.

“Brother…”

Loki held up his hand to stop him. “No, I will go.” Steeling his expression, he knew what he had to do, no matter how much it would hurt.

_“We’ll close our eyes and the walls will shatter_  
_With open hearts we can see what matters_  
_Nobody loves me like you love me_  
_Nobody loves me like you love me”_

It had been three days. Three days of no hugging, cuddling, speaking, touching or eye contact. Nothing. It was making her sick--she was becoming so emotional--and waking up without him was causing her physical pain.

He was avoiding her, she could tell, but why? There had to be a reason, he had been so receptive and responsive to their relationship now that it had grown. Even the team knew about them and was happy for them, so why was he doing this?

She’d sought him out every free moment she had, until on the second day. She’d briefly made eye contact and he’d turned away. She had stopped dead in her tracks, feeling her heart clenching as his leather coat flipped behind him.

The rest of the day and the next was spent in a haze, trying to understand what was going on, until she spotted Thor. He looked upset, almost guilty. There had to be a connection.

Darcy sprinted to his side, pointing a finger in his face as if she had more power in that one finger than he had in Mew Mew.

“What did you do? Why is Loki acting like a kicked puppy and avoiding me?!” She was angry and yelling but she didn’t care who was around them, there were plenty of break rooms in the tower people could go into if they didn't like it.

“Lady Darcy, I do not know w-”

“Cut the crap! Spill thunder boy, I know you said something to him the other day and now he won’t even give me a side glance. I thought you liked that we were together? Tell me what happened?!”

“I am sorry, Lady Darcy, I cannot.” Thor cast his gaze down, turned and walked away.

“Hey! Wait, I’m not done with you!” But he was already gone.

She was going to figure out what was going on.

Behind her, hidden by a cloaking spell, was Loki, watching her. He knew this was upsetting her, and she would stop at nothing to find out why it was happening. But he could not tell her.

She had to be protected.

_“Something happens when I hold her_  
_She keeps my heart from getting older_  
_When the days get short and the nights get a little bit colder_  
_We hold each other_  
_We hold each other_  
_We hold each other, mmm_  
_We hold each other_  
_We hold each other_  
_We hold each other, mmm”_

* * *

One year later, Loki finally managed to convince Odin that the marriage would be of no benefit. The kingdom was much too hostile for a mere marriage to keep some of the more blood-thirsty at bay. They had gone to war and within ten months the kingdom was conquered. The king had admitted that the princess had been trained to kill Loki and sneak in troops to invade the palace.

Soon after, Loki and Odin began speaking on better terms. He explained to Odin that he did not wish to be apart of the court nor a part of Asgard. He had found love and a home on the planet he had once wished to rule. Now he only wished to be apart of it, as long as it was with her.

Odin did not approve at first, but seeing how Loki’s mischievous ways had ceased and his whole demeanor had changed, he knew something was different. Seeing this reminded him of himself when he had first met Frigga. 

He was a rowdy, pig-headed prince with no fear of anything but meeting Frigga and getting to know her had changed him completely. He understood new things and wanted to better himself for her. He could not hold that against Loki now knowing that he was truly in love.

The last two months were spent becoming closer to his adopted son. Understanding grew on a new level now that they had more in common. Odin allowed him to return to Midgard with a gift for his love as a sign of his approval.

When Loki returned to Avengers Tower, he sought Darcy out immediately. He went to her room but she wasn’t there. He searched the entire tower under a cloaking spell but found no sign of her.

After slinking around for a while, listening in on conversations, he caught a hint. Nearly all the Avengers were at Central Park having a small get together to relax after their last mission and she was a part of it.

Once he arrived, he spotted her quickly, she looked different somehow. Her body was a tad fuller and she seemed so happy carrying on a conversation with the Captain. Was he wrong to assume she would wait for him, especially after the way he had treated her before he left? 

He looked around at the group cheerfully chatting away together. His eyes widened when he noticed Jane carrying a baby. When had she bore a child? Thor hadn’t mentioned anything on his last visit to the palace. He surely would have wanted to boast to Odin that’d he’d fathered a child. A boy, it seemed, but the hair color was... off.

He watched as Jane walked over to Darcy, teary-eyed, telling her how she couldn’t wait to have one of her own. She handed her the baby and she took him with practiced ease, cooing at him. It suddenly hit him. The baby was hers.

He appeared a few yards from the group and began walking straight to her. The baby was his. He was a father and Darcy the mother.

She spotted him quickly with wide eyes and went to hand the baby back to Jane. She began running to him and he had his arms open. He couldn’t help the smile on his face until she got to him feeling her fist slam hard against his jaw.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and jumped up into his arms.

“You bastard! Don’t you ever do that again! You are in some serious trouble, you know that?”

“My apologies dear, I will spend the rest of eternity making up for it. If you allow.”

He handed her an apple that shimmered gold when the light hit it.

“What..” Looking up at him, confused, she took the apple.

“It will make you as I am. You will live as long I do.”

There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. He hoped beyond hope that she would accept it because he could not live on without her And now with their child... He knew he could never have another.

“You dumbass, you really wanna deal with this forever?” She was crying. She looked beautiful to him.

“Of course. May I meet my boy?”

“Oh, of course!” She scrambled back to Jane, gingerly taking her son as he latched onto her shoulder.

“Hi name’s Theodore. It’s Greek fo-”

“Divine gift.” He couldn’t help but smile. A real, honest huge smile, teeth and all.

“Yeah, he is. Hey Theo, this is your daddy.”

The baby with jet black fluffy curls and bright blue eyes turned his chubby face to Loki with a toothless grin, recognizing him instantly.

“I showed him your picture everyday, I didn’t want him not knowing what you look like.”

“Thank you.”

After everything, all Loki could do was sigh and hold his new family close.


End file.
